


I Get To Love You (It's The Best Thing I'll Ever Do)

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oops, So much kissing, These dorks are in love, a public library, alec is also pretty, alec's a nervous lil bby, bc i love them, bc neither of these nerds can stop staring at each other and shit, but magnus helps, first penetrative sex?, i maintain that headcanon tbh, i wrote this in a motherfucking library, in the best way, lots and lots of kissing, magnus is a screamer, magnus is overwhelmed, magnus is pretty, magnus's cat eyes, sort of, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: Cuddling and shit turns into sex turns back into cuddling. It all comes full circle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **i finalLY GOT MY OWN ACCOUNT INSTEAD OF HIJACKING MY FRIEND'S**  
> 
> well now i can cross "make a malec fic with a cliche title based on a ruelle song" off my bucket list

This was one of the best goddamn dates Alec has ever been on.

It’s their- what, thirteenth? fourteenth date? Alec wasn’t sure. He’d stopped counting a while back because it didn’t even matter.

The dates were all so _perfect_ \- well, maybe not perfect, but certainly as close as humanly possible. Everything seemed to flow together, and the dates were like Magnus, in a way- fluid and beautiful and always changing but never degrading.

Alec _loved_ it. Alec loved Magnus.

(Was it too soon? It was probably too soon.)

(Oh, well. Neither of them particularly cared about that kind of thing in a time like this anyway.)

(Besides, how could Alec possibly resist falling in love with _Magnus Bane?_ It would be impossible not to.)

And they _still_ hadn’t had sex.

(Well, not _proper_ sex. Not that handjobs and cuddling weren’t proper- you know what, Alec should probably stop this chain of thought before the cuddling gets a lot more awkward.)

I mean, Alec certainly didn’t _need_ sex to love him, but it would sure as hell be nice.

He wondered if Magnus was holding back for his sake.

And now, they were home- at Magnus’s loft- after a wonderful date at a little Italian place in Brooklyn. They were home, curled up together on Magnus’s bed, just… cuddling. Talking. It was nice.

They’d done this before, of course, and it just- it never failed to put Alec in an immensely good mood.

Currently, Magnus was pressed right up against his side, head resting on his bare chest, eyes closed and humming softly.

Alec could feel his soft, even breathing, feel the warm, solid weight weighing down the mattress next to him, pressed against the side. He had one arm wrapped around him, holding him close, the other thrown across his chest, hand clasped with Magnus’s. Their legs were tangled together under the blankets.

The talk had died down a few minutes ago, and now they were just savoring the moment, savoring the warmth of each other’s bodies, the quiet in the room only disturbed by their breathing.

Magnus gave a long sigh, then the rustling of sheets, then Magnus began to push himself up.

Alec made a grumpy noise, tugging him lightly closer, but Magnus just let out a little laugh and twisted so he was facing Alec. He was propped up by his arms, legs still entwined with Alec’s.

He was smiling with such _fondness_ and _affection_ in his eyes- how did Alec ever get this lucky?

Alec grumbled at the loss of warmth as Magnus pulled himself up further, climbing on top of Alec so that he was straddling him. He stretched languidly like a cat, arching his spine and letting out a satisfied sigh. Lean muscles rippled gently under the surface of his golden-brown skin. His eyes blinked down at Alec slowly, heavy-lidded and seductive, his lips curling into a smile full of temptation.

By the Angel, he was gorgeous.

Alec’s arms wound up to grip at his back and pull him downwards. Magnus leant down and kissed him, smiling into his lips. Alec could _feel_ his own heartbeat racing. His hands crept up to thread through Magnus’s hair.

Magnus melted into the kiss. It was soft and warm, like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold day. It was comforting and loving and Alec’s arms slid down to wrap around Magnus and pull him closer.

Magnus was on top of him, trembling arms holding him just slightly above Alec, elbows bent slightly. Alec’s hands met at the small of his back. Magnus could feel the rough callouses, Alec’s large hands pressed warmly against his skin.

They continued to exchange lazy, unhurried kisses, just the soft press of lips and warm breath, and Alec’s arms went to wander up and down Magnus’s back, sliding reverently across his skin.

Alec’s arms tightened around him and he tugged him down, deepening the kiss. Magnus gave a soft laugh into his lips, allowing himself to be pulled flush against Alec’s body, arms giving in to wind under Alec’s shoulders, so that Alec was now supporting his weight. Alec took his weight gladly and without complaint, sitting up just slightly to kiss him deeper.

Magnus was now enveloped in his arms, lost in the movement of their lips. The space between their kisses grew shorter and shorter, the kisses themselves growing hungrier, more heated and passionate.

Soon enough, they were kissing fiercely, Alec’s tongue pressing at his lips, Magnus gently scraping at Alec’s bottom lip with his teeth, their hands roaming each other earnestly…

Alec’s embrace tightened, and they rolled over- suddenly, Magnus was on his back and pressed into the sheets, Alec pinning him on the mattress with a smirk.

He leant down to kiss Magnus again, but they’d barely started when Magnus broke away, gasping for breath.

(Fuck, had Alec read this all wrong-? Did Magnus _want-?_ )

Alec took a closer look at him. His hair was a ruffled mess. His eyes were a little glazed, the glamour over them flickering slightly (Magnus doesn’t seem to notice). His cheeks are flushed. He already looks utterly _wrecked,_ and god, they haven’t even done anything yet-

One of Alec’s hands gently skated across his chest, skimming the skin with his fingernails, shy but provocative, waiting for permission.

“A _lec_ ,” Magnus gasped quietly, shuddering under Alec’s touch. “Are you- are you sure-?”

Alec grinned and began to kiss down his neck, gently nosing at the hollow of his throat, then leaving wet, sweet kisses on the skin there. “Do _you_ want this?” he murmured into his neck, brushing the words onto Magnus’s skin with his lips. He had to make sure.

Magnus gave him an utterly open, vulnerable look and said softly, “I- _oh-_ of course I do.”

Alec smiled, moving to gently scrape his teeth across Magnus’s adam’s apple. “Then I’m sure, Magnus. I- I want you. Is that okay?”

There was a small amount of insecurity shimmering just behind his hazel eyes, like he was actually afraid that Magnus could possibly say no.

Magnus let out a breathless laugh, arching his neck as if _baring_ it for him to mark. “More than okay, darling,” he said lowly, his voice unwillingly rumbling with _want._

Alec, however, seemed to love it, because he made a happy noise into the crook of Magnus’s neck and rolled his hips down.

Even through the thin cloth of their boxers, now Magnus could _feel_ how hard Alec was- it was intoxicating, shiver-inducing, beautiful.

Alec sucked marks into Magnus’s skin, and once he’d left a good size bruise, he’d kiss at it, lapping gently with his tongue. Magnus couldn’t stop shuddering under his lips. It felt so- so _good._

Alec’s hands slid down to frame his slim hips, fingering at the waistband. He bit his lip, meeting Magnus’s eyes. Magnus gave a small, encouraging smile. Alec’s fingers crept under the waistband, exploring warm flesh.

Alec ducked his head, hands sliding under the waistband and into Magnus’s boxers, just splayed across his thighs. Magnus pulled himself up enough to kiss at Alec’s neck, mouthing along the deflect rune. Alec let out a low moan, muffled by Magnus’s chest. His fingers clenched around his inner thighs gently.

Magnus continued to kiss and suck at Alec’s neck- more specifically, the rune- making the most delicious little noises. Like tiny, breathy moans, pressed into Alec’s skin as Magnus’s lips and tongue moved across his neck.

Alec’s hands crept back to cup his ass. Magnus let out a low moan of his own, and Alec’s hands slid back up, and he slowly pushed Magnus’s boxers down. Magnus helped, impatiently kicking them off his legs, before tugging Alec up for a kiss.

Alec obliged, and when he opened his eyes, Magnus’s glamour had completely flickered away, his eyes bright yellow-gold, mischievous and loving. He peered up at Alec through thick brown lashes, expression full of _want._

His hands went reverently to Alec’s hips, slipping under the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down, savoring the way his hands slide down Alec’s legs.

Alec could feel Magnus’s gaze sliding across his skin, tracing his whole body. He half expected him to be repulsed, but there was only desire and admiration, affection and heated _lust_ in his eyes as he blatantly admired Alec’s body.

“You _stunning_ man,” Magnus breathed. Alec couldn’t help but press down and kiss him again.

Now they were both completely naked, pressed together, both seeking the friction they so desperately wanted. Alec rolls his hips down again, grinding their cocks together. They both let out choked moans, clutching at each other.

But finally, Magnus drew him into another kiss, and he let his legs fall apart invitingly, batting his eyelashes and smiling, small and sweet, and he asked, “Open me up, darling?”

The casualness of it, the lewd words falling so easily from Magnus’s lips, somehow seemed hot and forbidden and _beautiful._

Alec released a shocked, lustful breath and kissed him again, fierce and deep.

Then he climbed off of Magnus, retrieving the lube. Magnus’s head fell to the side, his chest rising and falling quickly. Alec clambered back onto the bed, hands tracing up Magnus’s legs as if he were something divine.

After several minutes of Alec just savoring his skin, letting Magnus’s fingers clutch desperately at his shoulder blades as Alec’s hands traced the planes of Magnus’s body, thumbs brushing over his nipples teasingly, soothingly petting his thighs, stroking up his sides, tracing the lines of his muscles, his collarbone… until finally, his hands curled around his inner thighs, _so close_ to where Magnus wanted him but not quite there. He bent down and pressed a wet kiss to his skin. Magnus’s head fell back, kiss-swollen lips parting silently.

Alec’s hands gently parted his legs further, and he lay a kiss on his other thigh, scraping his teeth slightly before beginning to _suck,_ leaving a mark. Magnus moaned again as Alec began to pick up the pace, sucking marks and bruises all over Magnus’s inner thighs, hands gently but firmly keeping his trembling legs spread.

“You are _beautiful,_ ” Alec murmured into his skin, and Magnus sent him a helpless, dazed look full of pleasure and appreciation.

“Mmm…” he managed, “Y-you’re the beautiful one, d-darling… e-even if you’re a _tease…_ ”

“It’s only teasing,” Alec reminded quietly, hands rubbing soothingly on his hips, “if I don’t plan to follow through. And let me tell you…” he gave a smirk, one hand lightly stroking up Magnus’s cock, suddenly feeling confident, “I _fully_ intend to follow through.”

Magnus let out a choked little noise, pleasured and startled.

Alec sat up, withdrawing his hand and grabbing the lube from where he’d placed it on the sheets.

Magnus gave a little sound somewhere between disappointment and excited apprehension.

Alec squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, then capped the lube and tossed it aside (for now).

He looked down at the man laid out before him.

Magnus was on his back, legs parted and trembling, exposing his tight hole and hard, leaking cock. His thighs were marked with bruises, little marks left by Alec, as was his chest and the elegant curve of his neck. His lips were parted eagerly like he was trying to catch his breath, and his eyes slitted and bright yellow, heavy-lidded and filled with dazed pleasure.

He was fucking gorgeous.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Alec said, voice low and rough with _want._ He lowered himself so he was mostly on top of Magnus, one arm wrapping around him, mindful of his lubed fingers. Magnus gave a breathless smile.

Before he could reply, Alec pressed a cold, lubed finger against Magnus’s rim. It was a bit of an awkward angle, but thanks to Alec’s long arms and the fact he was taller than his boyfriend, it worked. It was certainly effective, at least.

Magnus gasped, trembling in Alec’s arms as Alec’s finger carefully probed inside of him, thrusting in and out gently.

Magnus shuddered and buried his face in Alec’s neck, mumbling nonsense phrases into his skin, pleading for more, mouthing at his deflect rune.

Alec added another finger, pumping them in and out, faster and faster, in a hot and dizzying rhythm that left Magnus’s head spinning. Then he added another, stretching and scissoring and thrusting, but avoiding his prostate for the moment.

Magnus was moaning and trembling underneath him like he was ready to fall apart just from Alec fingering him, his hips pushing forward into the touch. He’s almost acting like he hasn’t been touched like this in years- (Alec idly wonders if that’s the case, if the last time anyone touched him it’d been Magnus himself, and- _fuck,_ that just makes Alec harder, the thought of Magnus lying on the sheets and _touching himself_ with long, elegant fingers-).

Alec crooked his fingers, brushing against Magnus’s sweet spot, then bore down on it, rubbing mercilessly against it with all three fingers.

Magnus _writhed,_ and Alec- Alec is just- he’s _overwhelmed._ Honored, really _, amazed_ , that someone- someone like _Magnus,_ someone beautiful and powerful and so fucking _gorgeous_ , trusts him this much. Trusts him enough to fall apart under his hands, to let Alec make him a quivering, moaning mess. And the fact that Alec _can_ do that, that he _can_ touch him and hold him and make him feel- like _this._

Alec had been ignoring his own erection for the most part, but by now it was almost painful, and these thoughts were _not_ helping.

Alec kissed his cheek softly, his fingers still pumping mercilessly into him, striking his prostate every other thrust, his free hand stroking up and down his side soothingly as if to calm the cut-off, breathy moans bubbling from Magnus’s throat.

His lips trailed up, kissing softly at his jawline then sucking at the sensitive point just below his ear.

“Are you ready, love?” he murmured in his ear, twisting his fingers deeper and harder, tongue darting out to lap out his ear lobe.

Magnus moaned at the endearment, the words, the movement inside him, and nods, eyes flickering open, golden and luminous. Alec smiled, shy and reverent and wonderful, and crooked his fingers one last time before withdrawing them.

Magnus involuntarily let out a little whimper, hips bucking in protest. He felt stretched and loose and- _fuck,_ he felt so _empty_ -

Alec gave a soft chuckle, extracting the lube from the sheets and slicking himself up carefully. He pressed quick, wet kisses on Magnus’s jaw, down his neck and lavishing his collarbone, as his hips moved forward and pressed the thick, dripping head of his cock to Magnus’s entrance. Alec’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

“P- _please,_ f-fuck me, A _lec_ ,” Magnus moaned, hips bucking forward against the pressure of Alec’s cock.

Alec kissed him again, on the lips this time. His kiss-bitten lips, damp with saliva, muffled the beautiful, gasping moans that Magnus made, and Alec pushed his hips forward.

A whimpering cry of Alec’s name burst from Magnus’s lips as the head of Alec’s cock entered him all at once. The noises didn’t stop there, the gasping breaths and desperate moans and whimpered calls of Alec’s name all blending together into a constant stream of quiet, overwhelmed noise from the warlock below him.

Magnus savored the delicious burn of Alec penetrating him, sliding his long, gorgeous length deep inside of him, spreading heat and shocks of pleasure racing throughout Magnus’s body. He knew he was quivering, his fingers clawing at Alec’s back as his hips rocked desperately against Alec’s.

He was panting, the slow, hot drag of Alec sliding _into_ him, inch by inch, overwhelming and intoxicating and _fuck,_ Magnus can’t remember ever feeling this good-

Alec’s moaning, too, mostly incoherent praise and mumbles of Magnus’s name, because by the Angel, he’s so- he’s hot and slick-

”Shit, you’re so- mm _gh-_ so tight and perfect- aah… Magnus…”

Magnus moaned with him, hips bucking into his desperately. Alec rocked his hips forward, a little deeper, a little harder- and _finally_ bottomed out, pressed tightly against Magnus.

Magnus _whimpers,_ shuddering even harder under him, fingers digging into his shoulder blades. Alec let out a shaky moan, rocking his hips in and out of Magnus, barely pulling his cock back before thrusting back in, deeper and more forcefully, and they just lay there for a moment, suddenly kissing again and hips moving in synch, and they’re _overwhelmed_ , drowning in sensation-

Magnus was lost in the soft press of lips, oddly gentle, and the warm arms enclosing him, the words Alec was mumbling and moaning against his lips, blending with Magnus’s, the huge cock splitting him open and pressed right near but _not quite_ his prostate, and he felt hot and sensitive and overwhelmed in the crashing waves of pleasure, babbling hoarsely against Alec’s lips- “Oh, Alec, you- you feel so good, filling me up so perfectly, so- _oh-”_

Alec was lost in the warm body in his arms, the strong arms wound around him, the fingers clutching at his back, fingernails scratching lightly across his skin, and the wet, tight heat clenched around his cock, tight and hot and beautiful-

Alec pulled his hips back, almost all the way out, letting out a small, breathy whimper at the loss of Magnus’s gorgeous heat, and Magnus cried out at the sudden movement inside him, throwing his head back.

Alec thrust back into him, moaning, and Magnus _screamed_ as Alec hit his prostate _hard._ The initial throat-splitting moan at being penetrated so fast and hard quickly broke off into soft gasping noises and whimpering moans tumbling from his lips, mumbled praise and slurred cries of his lover’s name… Alec was similarly lost an endless stream of compliments and praise pouring out of him as he pounded into the wet, tight heat of Magnus’s hole.

Alec grabbed his legs and lifted them up high, throwing Magnus off balance and all the way back on the bed as Alec draped them over his shoulders, then gripped his hips tightly. Magnus let out a scream of delight as he thrust faster and harder and _deeper,_ his hands clawing at the sheets besides him.

Magnus moaned louder, and Alec couldn’t help but think _by the Angel, he’s so perfect-_ his wild, messy hair spread out on the sheets, his hot, trembling body, the arch of his neck, the shine of his lips, the gleam of his eyes…

Alec slowed his thrusts, an idea coming to him. Magnus whimpered, pushing his hips forward.

“ _P-please,_ ” he moaned. “Alec, _please,_ fuck me, please-”

“God,” Alec said roughly. “You’re so- _fuck._ So fucking-” he pressed his nose to Magnus’s neck and inhaled his scent, humming lowly into his skin. “-so gorgeous,” he sighed. “So- fuck, I love you so much, so fucking much, a-ah-”

He rocked his hips forward just a little bit, his arms tightening around Magnus.

Magnus trembled below him, throat sore from moaning and whimpering, and gasped out, “-b-beautiful, A-alec, you’re so- _ooh_ … I love you, too, p- please- you feel so good, darling, _please-”_

Alec hands went back to his hips , his thumb soothingly rubbing at his skin. He let Magnus squirm and pant under him for a long moment, just _watching_ him on the brink of falling apart, then with no warning, thrust back into him, _hard._

Magnus _screamed_ again, his whole body going tense and shaky. His neck arched. But Alec didn’t withdraw. He kept his cock pressed deep inside him, right against his sweet spot. He rolled his hips languidly forward, pressing impossibly deeper inside him.

Magnus let out a small _sob_ that surprised both of them. Alec leant down and kissed his cheek, about to ask if he should stop, or at least lower the intensity, but Magnus whimpered, “P- _please, please, don’t stop…_ Ahh.. please, fuck me harder… nngh…”

Alec bucked his hips forward harshly, hands still rubbing comfortingly at his hips in contrast to the rough, deep thrust. He hit a place deep inside his lover that made him wail _obscenely_ and clutch at the sheets desperately.

It seemed to last hours, Alec fucking him hard and sweet, gasping and moaning out, “I love you… _nngh,_ you’re so- so tight and sensitive- _Magnus, ahh, you’re so… so beautiful…”_

Alec unhooked Magnus’s legs from his shoulders, pulling them both upright but not pulling out, and rolled his hips again. He leant down to kiss him, his arms winding up to wrap around his lover’s sweaty, undulating body.

“A-a-alec…” he whimpered into Alec’s lips, hoarse and gasping. He was trembling violently in Alec’s arms, hands clawing at his back once more, breathing heavy and shaky, pleasured tears leaking down his face. Alec’s arms tightened around him, and he thrust up into him again, kissing him fiercely and fucking him harder as they approached the edge together.

Magnus continued to let out sobbed moans of Alec’s names into his lips, seemingly unable to help it, the constant stream only interrupted by whimpering cries whenever Alec hit his sweet spot particularly hard.

Finally, Alec let out a long, loud moan of his lover’s name, rough and sexy, muffled by Magnus’s kiss-swollen lips, and _came,_ the burning, swirling build-up crashing over him in waves.

He was still buried deep inside his lover, bucking his hips _hard_ and stuffing him full. His cock still moving deep in his hole, Magnus clenching deliciously around him, head thrown back and lips parted as he sobbed silently. Both of them were practically reduced to gibberish as Alec came deep in his boyfriend’s body, filling him with cum.

Alec’s pace had barely slowed, and finally Magnus fell apart in his arms, eyes fluttering shut as he _screamed,_ coming untouched between them, all over their chests.

He didn’t break the kiss but sobbing moans continued to burst out of his chest, as he clutched at Alec desperately. The kiss fell apart anyway, at this point they were more moaning and panting into each other’s lips, breathing in each other’s scent, than actually kissing.

But as their heavy breaths began to subside, calming, hot tears still sparking at the corner of Magnus’s eyes, his thighs sore from clenching around Alec, his muscles flaring pleasantly, hole still stuffed full as Alec was still deep inside him, the kiss deepened again.

Fingers that had been clawing at Alec’s back now slid soothingly up and down, the desperate, hungry embrace turned warm and strong and soft again. Alec’s muscled arms were still wound around him, and he was panting into the kiss, but it didn’t stop his wet, swollen lips from moving against Magnus’s, taking Magnus’s lower lip into his mouth, teeth scraping gently against it, then releasing.

Magnus’s lips parted, and he pressed impossibly closer, trying to pull himself up enough to deepen the kiss. Alec smiled, and Magnus could feel his lips curl up in response- then Alec’s tongue dipped forward, brushing at the seam of his lips then slipping through, beginning to explore Magnus’s mouth.

With every shift of his boyfriend’s hips, Magnus would let out a little noise that was almost a moan- he was still sensitive, but _God,_ he didn’t want to move, wanted the thick, hot stretch of Alec inside him to never stop-

The kiss only grew sweeter, but it wasn’t a hungry, sexy kiss. Even Alec’s tongue exploring the velvety heat of his mouth wasn’t Alec plundering him, taking him- as much as both of them enjoyed that- it was Alec loving him, treasuring him. Magnus pushed back slightly, deepening the kiss further, submerging himself the kiss, pressing his own tongue between Alec’s sweet, swollen lips. Alec made a pleased sound, letting Magnus take over.

Magnus kissed him with unbridled passion, pouring everything he felt for this beautiful man into it.

Soon, however, the intensity died down, and there was another long, long moment- it seemed to stretch out for years- in which they just lay there, making soft, happy sounds into each other’s lips, exploring and losing themselves in the warm embrace. The kiss was long and sweet and close- it seemed almost like a dream.

The kiss began to soften, Alec’s hands still roaming his sides as their tongues withdrew. Soon, it was soft, warm kisses, lazily exchanged, breathing eased considerably. There was no rush, no urgency- just sweet, hot satisfaction. And eventually, the kissing almost stopped entirely.

They lay there for a long moment, Alec still inside him and Magnus shivering and sensitive, they just lay, filthy and breathing heavily and sore and _happy,_ still sharing the occasional kiss.

When Alec finally pulled out, the warm, heavy, comfortable silence is still not broken, even when Magnus let out a soft whine at the cum trickling steadily out of him.

Even as Alec retrieved a damp cloth and slowly wipes them clean, occasionally littering Magnus’s chest with little chaste kisses as Magnus panted on the bed, eyelashes fluttering, spread out and chest heaving and golden skin marked with countless hickeys, the comfortable silence remained.

Until finally, Magnus sat up with a wince and embraced Alec, murmuring into his shoulder, “Lilith, I love you _so much,_ that was- that was-”

He said it like he was speechless, at  an utter loss for words, not seeming to notice that his voice is still hoarse, his eyes still gleaming with his earlier pleasured tears, unglamoured and beautiful.

Alec’s lips curled into a sweet, unabashed smile and he kissed him again. Magnus immediately melted into the kiss, draping his arms on his shoulders and around his neck.

Alec pushed him down onto the sheets, still holding him, and rolled to the side so that they were curled up together again, Magnus’s bare back pressed against Alec’s chest.

Magnus made a soft, pleased noise. Alec buried his face in his neck, pressing a chaste kiss there.

“So… I did good?” he asked, voice rough. Magnus didn’t have to see his face to know that his cheeks were flushed.

Magnus gave a light, undignified snort, offended on Alec’s behalf. “You did _perfect,_ ” he assured firmly.

Alec smiled against his skin, arms shifting so they were wrapped around Magnus’s middle and pulling him closer, clasping his hands on Magnus’s and tugging him closer, holding him tightly to his chest.

“I love you,” Alec mumbled into his ear, eyes beginning to close.

Magnus’s lips curled into a weak, happy smile. “I love you too,” he breathed, nuzzling back against him.

Their breathing was deep and even, almost in perfect synch.

Neither of them fell asleep right away, just content in lying in their warm, tangled embrace. Their night had come full circle, and neither of them would have it another way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well that was an abrupt ending. sorry
> 
> (the ruelle song in question, in case you didn't know, is "I Get to Love You")
> 
> come shout at me on tumblr @thesorrowoflizards anyway. i take prompts ;D


End file.
